Last stand
by Evenos Cross
Summary: Maka and soul have been partners as long as they can remember, and the threats of Asura and Arachne have been destroyed but when a league of old weapons and masters return Hell breaks loose putting shibusen against a larger force than ever.
1. Welsome to shibusen!

A/N: I AM NOW OBSESSED WITH SOUL EATER X3 welll enjoy the pairing will be SoulXMaka and Kidd X Liz and Patty yes I know Liz AND Patty :3 lets see how it comes out welll enjoy and heres the first chap ( beware OOC-ness )

Shibusen. The school where weapon and weapon meisters are trained. It was a typical day in shibusen except it seemed that Soul eater evans and Maka albarn had something for each other. "Oi Soul!" A person with blue hair called out. "Hey Black star" Soul replied as he sat down.

Black star sighed. "we need a new mission." Tsubaki sighed. "I know we haven't had a mission ever since we got rid of the "demon God"...theres been nothing open since Maka and Soul have taken almost all of the missions except the ones Kidd got to." Soul yawned. "I know but we still have to hunt the witches or at least I have to if I want to be a death scythe."

The door opened to reveal a person with black hair with three white stripes in his head. "Oi Kidd how was your mission?" called out Black star and Soul in unison. Kidd sighed. "it went good....cept Liz and Patty got injured because I got distracted." Black star went up to him. "Dont worry....they'll be fine"

Kidd sighed again and sat as a girl with dark blonde hair and a black cloak walked in and sat next to her weapon. "good morning maka-chan" soul said as he gave her a small smile. Maka smiled back with a slight blush. "Good morning Soul-kun" Kidd seemed to get upset as he kept thinking about Liz and Patty, his weapons.

Tsubaki yawned. "I'm still sorta tired I didn't get enough sleep yesterday because I had to stay up and train my fey blade mode." Black Star looked over at Tsubaki. "just go to sleep for a bit" Tsubaki yawned again. "Hai..." she said as she lied down on the seats in the class but Black star picked her up and let her rest on him making her blush.

Maka looked over at them and smiled. Soul then looked over at Kidd. "hey kidd follow me..." Soul called out as he left the room and walked to the tower where they fought a year earlier. Kidd followed then he looked at Soul. "what are you planning?"

Soul smirked then both his hands turned into blades. " I want to spar you....I needed a rematch..." Kidd sighed. "Unfortunately I cannot spar without Liz and Patty..." Soul smirked again. "scared to fight me without the girls?" Kidd growled. "I'm not..."

Soul and Kidd then got in stance as the rushed at each other. Kidd ducked to avoid a kick from Soul then reared his arm back. "shinigami chop!" He called out as he landed a chop across his chest sending him into a wall.

Soul stood up and spat out blood. "seems you broke two ribs with that move..." He said as he spat out more blood. Kidd ran over to Soul and kicked him in the face sending him back again. Soul then punched Kidd in the gut then kicked him in the face sending him back.

"I'm not losing this time!" Soul called out as he swung both his hand leaving an X shaped mark on Kidd's chest and spun around kicking him into a wall. As they kept fighting, Maka walked in followed by Liz and Patty then their eyes widened as they saw the broken bruised and bleeding Kidd and Soul.

"Soul!!" Maka cried out as she ran to him and craddled him in her arms. Liz and Patty both ran over to Kidd and they both held him. "Kidd why were you fighting with soul?!" Liz asked Kidd with a worried expression on her face.

Maka asked the same thing to Soul as she cradled him. Soul smirked. "Simple I was cheering up the baka..." Kidd shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are as to why I was sparring but I feel better even if it doesn't look like it..."

Someone sat on the top of the tower looking down. "Impressive.....now lets see how they can handle me...." A boy with blood red hair jumped down from the tower and landed on the ground as he smirked and looked at the scythe and shinigami on the ground.

Maka stood up and looked at the person. "who are you?" The person looked at Maka. "names Roy.....one of the twin blades of chaos.." As they looked black flames surrounded Roy and from them stepped out another boy. He had hair that covered one of his eyes, his eyes were a dark silver and crimson red, he was as tall As Roy but he seemed to be much agile.

The boy looked over showing his other eye and smirked as he brushed his hair back his hair back revealing a cross shaped scar on his cheek and a smaller scar over his right eye. "Roy...you sure we should be here?" Roy looked over at the boy. "Ryuu....if your gonna complain jut stay out of it.."

Ryuu smirked. "Fine get your ass handed to you.....you know if you end up dead she'll kill me..." Roy glared at Ryuu. "Don't mention her.......at least not now...." Maka sighed. "who are you?" Ryuu bowed. "names Ryuu pleasure to meet you and I'm the second twin blade..."

Maka growled. "I'm not letting you get close to soul!!" Soul looked on as he heard maka defending him. Roy sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "heh you just dont get it..." He said as he inhaled then blew out smoke. Maka ran at roy. "I said I'm not letting you get close to him!!" Roy blew out more smoke then his hand turned into a silver and gold blade.

"Die then....." Roy said as he was about to slash at Maka. Maka's eyes widened as the attack was stopped by Soul. "I won't let you hurt......." He said as he was breathing hard. "I won't let you hurt maka-chan!!" Maka then smiled. "Soul turn into your weapon form..." Soul nodded and transformed.

Ryuu was leaning against the wall and looking with a long match in his mouth. He mumbled. "I'm not interupting this fight..." Roy smirked and flipped back. Maka ran at Roy and swung downwards. Roy sidestepped then kneed her in the gut and swung upwards leaving a cut on her arm.

Maka stumbled back wincing. "Sorry Soul.." She said as she rushed at Roy delivering hit after hit but missing almost every hit except one that hit by luck since he was preoccupied with a thought in his head. Roy shook his head and got back in stance.

Ryuu sighed. "Roy don't fight if you're thinking about her..." Roy growled. "SHUT UP ALREADY DAMN IT!" he said as he ran at Maka and swung hard but all of a sudden he flew back into a wall. Roy winced then stood up as his eyes widened. "S-stein....." There stood Stein one of the teachers in shibusen and one of the strongest.

"What are you doing picking on her hmm?" Roy growled and ran at Stein but he reared back. "Soulforce!" He yelled out as he slammed his fist into Roy's gut sending him into the same wall making a crater in it. Ryu looked. "I have to get him out of here...." He said as he helped Roy up and dropped a knife on the ground with a tag on it.

"Burst...." He said as the tag exploded leaving only the part of Roy's cloak that was removed when he was hit with soulforce. Maka sighed in relief as Stein walked over and helped her walk to the medical wing of Shibusen. Liz and Patty helped Kidd walk to the medical wing as he tried to walk on his own.

Once they all got to the medical wing Stein and Nygus began to fix up Kidd Maka and Soul who were injured from the fighting. Blackstar and Tsubaki walke in wide eyed. "what the hell happened?" Stein sghed. "a bad spar.." he said as Tsubaki nodded and helped out. Blackstar stood there looking on and thinking.

Roy and Ryuu appeared in an apartment and Ryuu set him down on the couch. "Bro you gotta stop snapping like that I told you she'd be ok..." Roy mumbled. "It was my fault she got lost.....it was my fault she almost died.....and most of all it was my fault shes not here..." Ryuu growled and punched Roy in his face. "CAN YOU SHUT UP WITH THE DAMN SELF-PITY!" Roy pushed Ryuu out of the way and walked into his room and lied down as he looked at a picutre of himself and a girl.

Ryuu sighed as he sunk into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "tommorrow is gonne be hell..." He said as he fell asleep on the couch and let the match which was in his mouth fall to the ground. Roy stared at the picture then put it back on the dresser and fell asleep.

The next morning in Shibusen it was test day. The day dreaded by Soul and Blackstar who happened to find the answers in Stein's office the other day. Soul smirked as he stretched and worked on his test when all of a sudden they both got grabbed. Sid growled. "Did you two steal the answers AGAIN!"

Blackstar looked at soul as if saying 'you better not say yes'. Soul shook his head. Blackstar shook his head also then Sid smirked. "Take your clothes off.....I know you hid the answers in your clothes..." Both of the boys' eyes widened. "NO DON'T MAKE US DO THAT!" Sid smirked. "Do it now...." Both the boys stripped down to their boxers and sat back down.

Maka blushed as she saw Soul without his clothes especially since it was about a year since the last time that happened and it seemed soul grew a lot and I mean a lot. Tsubaki looked with a small blush but went back to the test.

Once the test ended Sid collected the tests and sat on the desk in front. "bring them in!" He called out as Marie and two students walked in. Maka, Soul, Kidd, Patty and Liz's eyes widened. One of the boys spoke in a dark voice. "My name is Roy.....this is my first day in shibusen...." The other boy spoke. "Names ryuu....this is my first day as well..."

As they looked up and saw soul and Maka they all yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!" Roy rolled his eyes as he sat and Ryuu sighed and sat down at another desk. "Ok then today is the day the new students get their first mission.....now then.....Maka Soul, Roy, Ryuu....you four will be paired in a mission." They all stood up and nodded except once it sunk in that they would be partners all that was heard was another "WHAT THE HELL!!'"

-end of chap 1

hope ya enjoyed ^^


	2. Mission and defeat

A/N: CHAP 2 :3 enjoy ^^ btw there is a delay on Blade of dreams due to the fact that I am fixing it and yeah .-. enjoy ^^

As Maka, Soul, Roy and Ryuu walked out of the room they stood outside waiting for Sid and Stein. "Ok so your mission is simple.....there is a girl that was found outside unconscious and then she was kidnapped....your mission is to bring her back got it?" Stein said as he let out some smoke.

Sid looked at the four. "You four are strong I can see that by looking at you....this mission should be easy got it..." He said as they both walked back into the classroom. Roy read the mission paper and scanned it over and over. "We leave now..." He said as he pulled a bag on and walked towards the exit.

Ryuu sighed and Soul just followed. Maka had a weird feeling. "This mission seems too simple....there has to be something going on here..." She mumbled as she kept walking. Roy made it to the door and got out. "Ok......the mission is simple enough....take out the bandits who kidnapped the girl then go back"

Ryuu sighed again as he placed a long match in his mouth and bit down on it as he followed Roy. Roy pulled out a cigarette and lit it and smoked it. Maka and Soul just followed from behind. Once they got to the exit of the city Roy looked back. "This is your last chance to back out.....if its kidnappers then this won't be hard but it wont be easy either."

Maka stepped forward. "I'm not backing down....especially since it involves a hostage." She called out. Soul grinned and held his hand out to Maka. "Carry me in weapon form it will be easier to move if I'm not in human form..." Maka nodded as Soul turned into his scythe form.

Roy and Ryuu led the way as they walked through a forest which at the time looked beautifull because of the calm and the fact that it was still morning. Maka looked at a birds nest and noticed a mother bird feeding her chicks. She smiled and got a small blush as they kept walking.

Roy kept smoking then blew out a cloud of smoke revealing tripwires. "They booby trapped the place.....Maka Soul stand still me and Ryuu will clear a path." Roy then looked at ryuu and Ryuu nodded. As he turned into a black katana with blood red marking on it. Roy caught the hilt and closed his eyes. "Soul resonance!"

Roy was surrounded by white, black and red aura as Ryuu turned into a longer katana surging with black and red flames. "Kira Devastation...." Roy called out as Ryuu exploded in flames. "Blazing inferno!" He yelled out as he sunk his sword into the ground destroying all the mines in the area then shattering the tripwires.

When they looked a part of the forest was set ablaze. Roy winced as he looked. "Ryuu your turn..." He called out as he threw the katana intot he air and turned back to normal. Roy closed his eyes and turned into a crystal scythe. Ryuu caught the scythe and smirked. "This form?" Roy sighed. "Shut up and use it..."

Ryuu shrugged. "Soul resonance!" He yelled out as aura bursted from the scythe shooting out blue flames. "Crystal scythe Icy flare!" He called out as he spun the scythe making the blue flames stop the regular flames. Ryuu then put the scythe on the ground letting Roy appear in his human form.

Maka and Soul ust stared as they saw Roy turn into a scythe. Roy looked at them, his icy blue eyes piercing them. "I only turn into a scythe when I have to.....because the only thing it is....is ice....." He said as they kept walking. Maka whom was still carrying soul caught up and they made it to a large house.

Roy put out his cigarrette as he let out one last breath of smoke. "The house is divided into three rooms....Ryuu you take the east Soul and Maka you take the west and I'll take the north...be carefull not to harm anyone who is not an enemy."

Maka and Ryuu nodded. Roy sighed as he put the map away and jumped up to the roof along with Ryuu and Maka. Roy turned his hand into a sword blade. "once we go in activate your radios....it will keep us in contact..." They both nodded as Roy cut a hole into the roof. "Go..." He said as Maka and Ryuu jumped in.

Maka looked around as she walked through her part of the house. "Soul can you sense anything..." Soul sighed. "No nothing yet.....WAIT!" Maka stopped. "what is it?" Soul growled. "Strong soul in that room its probably the guy who gave Kidd a hard time!" Maka nodded. "We'll take him out fast.."

They both ran in and noticed a girl on the ground bound and gagged, and by the looks of it it seemed she was beaten for a while because fresh blood was on the ground. maka went up to the girl and shook her. "Wake up....wake up..." She whispered. The girl woke up and she looked at Maka almost yelling something.

Maka then took the gag off. The girl yelled out. "RUN IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Four men jumped out and a larger man with a giant hammer stood in front of Maka. Soul let out a small laugh. "This will be fun... Maka let's go!" Maka nodded. "Hai!" As she charged she blocked the shots from the four men then sliced them down where they stood.

The man with the hammer let out a dark laugh as he was about to crush the girl but he mysteriously fell back. The girl stood up and her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce as badly as Roy's. As Roy cleared out the room and took some papers. Ryuu did the same and ran to the center of the house.

Both of them looked at the place Maka was. Roy's eyes widened as he ran into the room and noticed the girl and Maka. Ryuu followed getting the same girl called out without looking back. "Roy.....weapon form now...." Roy almost instinctively walked towards the girl and turned into a silver katana with gold marking on the side.

The girl caught the sword and attacked the large man witht he hammer. The man laughed as he impacted the girl sending her into a wall. Roy had a worried tone in his voice. "Sage....." The girl stood up still holding the sword. "Roy......don't worry about me just focus...." The man laughed as he swung his hammer.

Sage blocked the hit but slid back. The man laughed again. "Soul resonance!" He called out as aura exploded from him. Sage's eyes widened. "what the hell" The man laughed. "Names Xylos.....my weapons name is Syla...." The man laughed as he impacted the ground. "Explosive earthquake!" The ground seemed to explode as everyone flew back.

Roy and Soul changed as they took the hits for the person weilding them. Ryuu sighed as he landed on the ground unharmed. Xylos looked at the five and laughed. "Keichi-sama is gonna be happy to know he's dealing with garbage...." As he walked away Roy barely stood back up and Soul was out cold from the damage and Maka sat there wide eyed.

Ryuu then picked up Soul. "lets head back and report..." Maka nodded wiping away some tears in her eyes. Roy carried an unconscious sage while ignoring the pain he was in. Maka just trailed behind as they passed the forest and then entered Death city. As they made it to Shibusen, Roy passed out from the bloodloss and he took the impact of the fall as sage landed on him.

Maka just followed Ryuu as they made it to the medical wing. A few minutes later, Sid and Stein walked in carrying both Roy and sage whom were still out cold from the damage they sustained. Ryuu just left as Maka sat next to soul and thought about that split second when he changed back to protect her.

Ryuu sighed as he wandered around thinking. "Who the hell was that...." Little did he know that someone was following him. The person or thing that followed him let out a small meow and then smiled.

-end of chap 2 Hope Ya liked :3 R&R plz! well cya till the next update :3


End file.
